If You Dare, Come A Little Closer
by Electricutie
Summary: Bumblebee is on patrol when he spots Blitzwing out and about, but the Decepticon isn't looking for a fight. Slash. Good, clean fun for all ages!


It was a warm summer day in Detroit. The Autobots were taking shifts going out on patrol to prevent any crimes from happening, and maybe, if they were lucky, find some AllSpark fragments. It was Bumblebee's turn to patrol, and he was bored out of his processor.

"Prime, it's such a slow day!" he said over commlink to Optimus. "Literally nothing is going on. My circuits are going to fry from boredom!"

"Have you tried looking in the woods?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee shuddered. He really didn't want to go back to the woods. Not after the failed camping trip where both he and Prowl got infected with space barnacles. "…no…"

"Well then check there," Optimus told him. "And please, for the love of Primus stop complaining. Everyone has to patrol."

"Sari doesn't have to!" he protested, and then realized how dumb that sounded. "Right… okay…" With that, Bumblebee drove past civilization and into the forest where the Decepticon's hideout is.

Speaking of which, Blitzwing also happened to be out on patrol. He was traversing the forest in tank mode, when Bumblebee saw him.

"Aw slag… that can't be anyone but Blitzwing…" Bee groaned. "I'm not taking him on… not alone." He thought of the time he tried to take on Starscream by himself and failed miserably.

As Bee was about to call his teammates, Blitzwing transformed into robot mode and approached Bumblebee's vehicle mode.

"I spy… something yellow!" Random giggled. "Could it be… an Autobot?" He picked up the car and started shaking it. "Come out, come out little Bee! Sweet little Bumblebee, I know what you want from me~"

Bumblebee stayed uncharacteristically quiet. "He's slaggin' crazy!" the little yellow bot thought.

Hothead chimed in with a "Transform, or I crush you!"

That was enough to get Bee to cooperate. He transformed into robot mode with a frightened look on his face.

"Much better," Icy smirked before switching to Random. "I've been looking all over for someone to dance with!"

Bumblebee's eyes narrowed. "You're not serious…"

"No one on my team has a penchant for moving and grooving like I do!" Random laughed hysterically. "Come on, short stuff! What do you say?"

"I say… SEE YA!" Bee hopped out of Blitzwing's grasp, but before he was able to run, the sound of a fire blaster being powered up came to his auditory sensors.

"Wrong answer!" Hothead shouted. "Come back or I'll scorch your skidplate."

Bumblebee knew he wasn't going to get very far. He sighed, and walked back over to Blitzwing. "What kind of dancing are we talking?"

"We shall do something classic, like a waltz," Icy suggested.

"I want to tango!" Hothead shouted.

"Let's have a twerking contest!" Random suggested before laughing maniacally.

Bumblebee was as confused as he could be. Here they were, the smallest Autobot with the most mentally unstable Decepticon. And somehow, Blitzwing hasn't slagged him yet.

"Um, Blitzwing? Let me choose. I actually have music we can dance to," he suggested meekly. He turned the dial on the radio inside him and landed on a pop station. Stay by Rihanna came on.

"This is… slower than I had expected," Bee muttered.

"Just slow enough," Icy Blitzwing commented, holding out a servo to Bee. Bee took it reluctantly.

Slowly, Blitzwing began to move, his servos on Bee's hips, and Bee began to follow the pattern the Decepticon's pedes were making.

"You're very good at this," Icy told Bumblebee.

"Um, thank you," Bumblebee commented and blushed, wondering if he was losing his mind because HE WAS BLUSHING ABOUT DANCING WITH THIS DEATH MACHINE.

Blitzwing looked down at his dance partner. So small and adorable. And good at dancing, he might add. He had to find a way to make this happen again.

The song ended, and another slow song came on.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… wanna do this again?" Bee asked.

Random squealed in excitement. He picked Bee up, spun him around, and licked his cheek.

"I take it that means yes." Bee smirked.


End file.
